Lonely Ghost
by StockinCutie
Summary: Naru x Ghost!Reader One Shot ! A case is given to Naru by a widowed mother, saying her daughter is haunting her previous home. That daughter, as a ghost, cannot be exorcised unless they fulfill her final wish. Boy oh boy, that wish is going to be harder then it seems.


_All I really want is to be wonderful_  
><em>People in this town they, they can be so cruel<em>  
><em>I live my life inside a dream,<em>  
><em>only waking when I sleep<em>  
><em>If I could sell my sorry soul, I would have it all.<em>  
><em>Ghost Hunt<em>  
><em>Kazuya ShibuyaNaru x Reader_

"Mai, tea" Naru's normal monotone voice, normal as ever, Mai grumbles and yet she does it. "Fine!"  
>"Make that two cups, we have a client" This made Mai perk up, eyes gleaming happily, and gladly made the tea.<p>

The brown haired girl sat the two cups of tea on the table, and stood next to Naru. The client seemed to be of mid-age, long hair by the waist which was scattered over the couch, and she had a melancholic expression on her face. "Hello. My name is Suzuki (l/n). A few months ago, my daughter died in an accident. Before that accident happened, we both got into a fight and well, she ran away from home... I moved from my house and now it's just an abandoned building...However..." she trailed off, and Naru sent the 'just tell me already' glare and she nodded.

"Since that abandoned building is in the direction my job is in, it's unavoidable to pass it. You see...Every time I pass by, I see my daughter's face, staring at me with the nastiest glare I've ever seen. I told the police, and they went inside, they were never to be seen. I refuse to go to work and now I do part-time at a deli in the opposite direction. After all, I need to make money for my own home. Please, help me!"

There was a silence and finally Naru spoke up. "Fine. Mai, ask for the address of the abandoned home, number, and cellphone number if needed. Call the group as well." He stood and began to walk towards his office.

~.~.~.~

"This is the place?" Monk placed his hands on his hips, Ayako by his side. It was a normal, average, abandoned house, broken parts, shattered windows, shaky pillars. "Hey, Masako. Do you sense anything?" Mai asked, tilting her head to the side and stretching in the air. "This girl, is in a deep melancholic state...It's like an aura around the building you can't escape from. If Mai had my ability, she would have broken out into tears..." Masako said, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.  
>"I'm having a very hard time seeing if that last part is an insult, or a compliment! Either way...That poor girl-" Mai stopped midway, and something by the window caught her eye.<p>

It was a girl's face, pale skin, grey cloudy (e/c) orbs, she was wearing a white night gown, straps slightly off. Her hair was a dark shade of (h/c), and she seemed very unemotional. She had no focus, or awareness of of our being here.

Mai slowly began to walk in her direction, nervous, but she had to make some contact. The girl finally looked in the brown haired girls direction, and turned her head, walking deeper into the abandoned house.

"Mai, what are you doing over there?" John called out to Mai, and she turned, laughing nervously and noticing Naru and Lin had arrived. "Let's start heading inside" he suggested, and closed his black book after writing in it for a while.

The inside was just as creepy, weak stairs and floors, broken pieces of wood here and there, haunted house... "Okay, base is over there" Naru pointed across the room into another room which seemed like, the kitchen? No, it was too big to be something that simple so safe to say it's the living room.

The gang began to set up base and after that was finished, Naru gave the next orders "Scatter around, look for any clues. Mai, you stay" he coldly looked towards Mai as she grumbled and sighed.

And well here she is, alone, in an abandoned room, sitting at the desk, resisting the urge to just fall asleep. "Miss..." an eerie voice crept upon Mai, and she flinched, looking side to side only to find nothing. "Follow, my voice..." that creepy, yet sad voice cooed, and Mai, almost in a trance, followed the voice.

Avoiding the others finding her, Mai skillfully past them all, and she was led, to a wall, far, far away from the group and base. "I guess I really am a ghost magnet. But now I'm lost..." she sighed, and there it was again, that voice. "Break it down..." it was like a soft order.  
>The brunette looked around and saw a dusty hammer, picked it up, and began to bang against the wall. Due to the weakness, the wall easily crumbled down, not really loud though.<p>

Dust clouded all over Mai as she coughed, waving her hand up and down, and looked up slightly after most of it cleared up. It was a long, slender stair case that seemed to lead into an attic? Mai began to walk up, the stairs creaking every time she stepped, and finally, she made it to the top. It was empty, and pieces of shattered glass and wood, dust, you know the drill. The only notable feature was the loneliness, and how empty it was. There, in the corner of the room, laid a girl who was just about Mai's age, hugging her knees, and quiet.

'Was that...the girl who was calling out to me...? She looks like the girl from earlier' Mai thought as she slowly walked towards the girl, and she looked up, definitely the same person from earlier.

"Hello..." she greeted, standing up and sticking her hand out. "My name is (f/n) (l/n). Nice to meet you, what's your name" Oh well, she isn't so bad... "Hi, I'm Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you too" Mai shook the girl's hand and smiled. (F/n) smiled back. "Why are you here?" Mai asked, and the (h/l)ered girl pouted. "I just wandered here. All I remember was fighting with mom, about a boy I liked and well...Here I am..." she shrugged, tilting her head to the side. "A boy, you liked?" The brunette repeated in an asking tone, and (f/n) nodded.

_"A boy?" Suzuki asked. "Yes! A boy and I are going on a date! Isn't that awesome!" (f/n) gushed and smiled. The mother replied in a sickening tone "No. I won't allow it" "Eh?'" the girl asked. "You're only 16, (f/n). You don't need a boyfriend of sorts. Dates and Movies are out of your league!" the mother reasoned, and then (f/n) shouted back "Well, I'm sorry that dad didn't love you!" The mother came up in (f/n)'s face and growled "Well why don't YOU leave too, huh?!" she yelled._

_There was a pause, and (f/n) gladly accepted and began to run, out, and into the street._  
><em>Too bad an incoming car was coming that way.<em>

Mai was shocked, Suzuki didn't seem like that type of girl, at all! "I'm so sorry..." Mai hugged the girl, and silent tears fell down her eyes. "The only way to exorcise me is for a boy that looks like the boy I liked, and go on a date" the girl answered. "Okay, so tell me how this boy looks like" Mai pulled away and smiled. "W-well...He had black hair, a happy expression on his face, he's sometimes like a tsundere, blue eyes, and loves wearing dark clothing"

The instant image of Naru popped in Mai's head. "I have just the person you're looking for"

Mai walked down the stairs and back to base, where everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. "Mai! What were you doing?! Where were you- Who's that behind you?" Ayako began to ramble, but stopped when she saw the girl behind the brunette. "The ghost we were looking for, she can indeed be exorcised but she has to go on a date with Naru" Mai summarized, and Naru looked up.  
>Woah, (fn)'s eyes gleamed like stars as she ran towards Naru, and looked deep into his eyes. "You're so cool!" she amazingly told. "You look just like him..." she saddened, and looked towards Mai.

Your POV!

"Sugoi~" I , now in my flesh and human form, looked around the city, Naru following behind. "Ne ne, Naru! Oh wait um, Mister Shibuya-" "Naru is fine" he interrupted, and I continued awkwardly. "U-um, Naru! What do you want to do? I can't remember much of the plans I did before I die-Mumph!" Naru covered my mouth and shushed me up. "Don't go talking about our cases like that, dummy" he scolded, and I stared at him, tilting my head to the side.

Something caught my eye, and I turned, seeing my expectations were correct. "It's a book store!" I ran inside and looked around, I found it!

THE MANGA SECTION.

I immediately picked up over a hundred of them, and looked at Naru who was in a different section. The Ghosts section. I placed them all on top of the desk were you can usually sit and read at, and hummed happily. Naru sat next to me with a book in his hand, and I came closer, our cheeks a few inches away. "Whatcha reading?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes, and back at the book. "It's a Ghost book, can I see?" I took the book from his hands, and giggled when he growled.

"Ooh~ I know why I'm so interested in this. I remember when I was a kid, I was addicted to ghosts and even tried to summon one but, I was too weak so ehehe. And now look at me now, a ghost myself!" I laughed, and flipped through the pages. "Paranormal Activity is amazing, it's so interesting. Man, it's like a mystery manga!" I praised, and turned to the slightly shocked Naru.

"I feel like eating" I said, out of the blue and random. He twitched his eye brow at him as I laughed again.

"CREPES OHMYGOD" I went to fan girl mode and gushed on and on, choosing the strawberry crepe and looked at Naru. "What will you pick?" I asked, smiling like a goofball. "Chocolate sauce" he answered, and my eyes glimmered. "You're cute Naru, you know that?" I smiled, handing over his crepe that was just given to us. He stared at it for a while, and took it, licking it, and seemed happy enough.

We sat at a table and took our spoons, dipping it inside the crepe and making sure to scoop a strawberry with it, and went forward towards Naru. "Here, say ah~" I grinned. He reluctantly opened his mouth and I stuck the spoon in. "Hm, hm? It tastes good doesn't it?" I ate my spoon full, and thought of other things to do. "Okay, so next is shopping. Then movies, maybe another bite to eat, and we go back to that library!" I planned out, and he raised a brow at me. "Why the library?" he asked. "Because, I used to go to there...with him..." I admitted bitterly, and Naru gave a long sigh. "Let's hurry then, it's going to get late" He stood, and I stood with him.

"Shopping? This is shopping?" Naru twitched his eyes, and here we are, in an anime store, the body pillow section. Hot. Anime. Boys. "That's right! I used to cuddle with them all the time~ Eeep~! " I fan girled hardcore and picked up a Takuto Hirukawa and Rin Okumura! "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE SO HOT! But not as hot as you Naru!" "Well it seems you know your taste in men" he smirked.

My face turned red as I laughed nervously. "I'm just going to get these two things and this" I pulled out a sexy bunny costume as Naru again raised a brow, but shrugged it off. "Come on, let's quickly buy this" he placed his hands in his pocket and sighed.

"Supernatural Movie" we both said at the same time, and we both smirked. "Which one?" I asked, and he pointed towards 'The Six Sense' "Awesome! Let's buy our tickets~!"

We did so, and I got a large box of popcorn and a slushy. Naru simply got a bag of chips. We sat and quietly talked about strange happenings, his past cases, and all the fun stuff, during the advertisements and finally the movie began to roll.

We were at the 'I see dead people' scene, and the two of us were at the edge of our seats, fascinated, and excited jut a little bit. "Finally! He says those 4 simple words and a whole storm will arise!" I whispered, yelling a little. "Shh" he shushed me, and a tint of pink appeared on my cheek.

"Naru, if you could see dead people, what would you do?" I asked, sitting back on my seat. "I don't know. I have some senses but-" "YOU DO!?" I shouted, and immediately hushed by other people around us.

"You do?" I whispered. My eyes turned grey, and cloudy, as I began to scan into his brain. "Oliver Davis. Owner of S.P.R. Age 17. Relatives that have passed on: Eugene Davis" I said what my brain could fully scan, and my eyes turned normal. "You have astounding PK! Amazing!" I smiled, and he looked at me strangely. "How do you know that?" "I have the ability to read people's mind, no, let's say, see the memories of people's mind I guess" I shrugged it off with a grin. "Interested~?" I cooed, and he sat back, simply replying with a "No, thank you" I growled and pouted my cheeks out, looking back at the movie screen.

"It's gotten so late" we were outside, and it was nighttime already. "The library is open now, so let's hurry!" I held onto his hand and ran to the library. When we made it there, the books that was on the table was still in place, and I sighed of relief.

The library door opened again, to reveal a toned out man, with black perfect hair, smiling, and walking into the manga section. He stopped midway as he mumbled 'Her favorite book isn't here...'

"That's...Satoshi...kun..." Satoshi, the boy, I wanted to first go on a date on. My mouth gaped as I ran towards him, and tugged on his shoulder. He looked towards me, and his eyes widened. "Satoshi-kun!" I laughed happily. I explained the story to him, and he looked towards Naru.  
>"Thank you, for taking care of her" he thanked, and Naru simply nodded. "(fn)-chan." he turned towards me, my happy face still intact.

"It isn't me you love" he gave a bittersweet smile as my heart shattered into pieces. He patted my head and sighed. "Just be with that Shibuya guy, he's just for you..."

He has a point...  
>We have almost all the same interests...<br>And he's so...handsome...and can be cute when needed, and without even realizing it.

He silently chuckled. "Let's...hurry and buy these books" I quickly grabbed 4 books, two for me, and two for Naru. I placed the books on the counter, and as soon as they swiped Naru's Ghost Hunting book, light around me glowed, and my body began to fade.  
>"It's so bright! Hey, what's going on?! Am I...going to heaven...?" Tears clouded my cheeks, as I tried to reach out for Naru, one last time...<p>

He was just as shocked as me...I can see...  
>I vanished, into thin air.<p>

Naru walked back into the abandoned house, it was night, and he seemed rather gloomy when he entered. "Where's (f/n)?" Mai asked, but she already had a feeling of what happened.

"She's been exorcised, at least she had her date" Ayako smiled. "I think we can call this case to a close" Naru said, plain as ever.

1 week time skip~  
>Naru sat at his desk, flickering with his pencil and bored out of his mind. However, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, and cuddle against his back, he turned as quick as possible to see the beautiful (fn), wings behind her back, and her gaze calm and serene. "Naru~" her calm voice made Naru flinch.  
>Your POV<br>"Man, it's going to be fun being your Spirit Guardian!" I laughed, pulling away and skipping and my full outfit could be seen. "No one else can see you but me, okay?" I winked.

He held me from behind my head and pulled me into his chest, hugging me. "Idiot...I was worried" He sighed as he released and patted my head.

"Sorry!"


End file.
